First Aid
right|2 + 2 = ? Summary Want to save people's lives? Want to cure poison and heal grave wounds? Become a Physician! This secondary skill allows you to create various bandages that can be used to help yourself and other players. Physicians create bandages and apply them to other players that are wounded. You must have the first aid skill to apply a bandage to another player. The benefit of this skill is the ability to heal yourself (and others) using items created from ingredients you are finding anyway while you are killing monsters. You might be throwing these first aid ingredients away, but you should instead turn them into something useful. Anyone can learn First Aid without affecting their two primary skill choices. It consists of two parts - making bandages, and applying them. Bandages are created from cloth-type items (Linen, Wool, Silk etc). The better the material used, the more effective the bandage will be. However, a certain minimum skill level is required to both make and use the better bandages. In addition to bandages, First Aid practicioners can also make anti-venom potions, but these are not as powerful as the anti-venom made by Alchemists. Once you have some bandages, you can use them to heal yourself or other characters. This can minimize downtime and help keep a character on its feet and fighting. Bandaging can be applied both in and out of combat, but if either person is hit then the process is interrupted and cancelled. A bandage can only be applied on a given person every 60 seconds; as such they are mainly used to reduce downtime. In combat, bandaging can also be useful after disabling your opponent using Entangling Roots or Rogue stun effects. Requirements None. Suggested Classes First Aid is useful for any Non-healer class to learn as a secondary profession. Healer classes may choose to learn First Aid to reduce downtime for health regeneration without using up mana. Summary of Skill levels ThottBot Table reference Skill Level by Skill Level Guide to First Aid To begin your first aid career, seek out the First Aid trainer in the starting zone for your race. There are no prerequisites for learning First Aid other than the 10 silver you'll be charged. Once you've acquired the First Aid skill, you can begin making Linen Bandages immediately and your potential skill level will be 75. Thereafter, consult the following table as you progress in First Aid skill. Examples Normal bandages take 1 of the respective cloth to make; heavy bandages take 2. Trainers See Trainers (list of trainers). Low Level Recipes * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=786 Linen Bandage **Green:30 Grey:60 **Heals 66 damage over 6 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(1) to craft **Requires: First Aid(1) to use * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=31 Heavy Linen Bandage **Green:50 Grey:100 **Heals 114 damage over 6 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(40) to craft **Requires: First Aid(20) to use * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=1086 Wool Bandage **Green:80 Grey:150 **Heals 161 damage over 6 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(80) to craft **Requires: First Aid(50) to use * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=679 Anti-Venom **Green:80 Grey:150 **Target is cured of poisons up to level 25. **Requires: First Aid(80) to craft **Each Small Venom Sac produces 3 doses of Anti-venom * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=1080 Heavy Wool Bandage **Green:115 Grey:185 **Heals 301 damage over 7 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(115) to craft **Requires: First Aid(75) to use Mid Level Recipes * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=4539 Strong Anti-Venom **Green:130 Grey:200 **Target is cured of poisions up to level 35. **Requires: First Aid(130) to craft **This first aid skill is not taught by first aid trainers. The "recipe" is a drop. * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=1085 Silk Bandage **Green:150 Grey:210 **Heals 400 damage over 8 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(150) to craft **Requires: First Aid(100) to use **Note: At this point you will need to purchase a book to increase your First Aid skill beyond 150. The first aid trainers do not offer this service. "Expert First Aid - Under Wraps" manual (1 Gold). For Alliance players, this manual is sold by Deneb Walker, in the Arathi Highlands in Stromgarde Keep (tloc 26, 58). For Horde players, this manual is sold by Balai Lok'Wein, in the Dustwallow Marsh in Brackenwall Village (tloc 36, 30). While visiting this vendor you should consider picking up the Heavy Silk Bandage book: you'll need it soon and you can save yourself a trip. * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=3163 Heavy Silk Bandage **Green:180 Grey:240 **Heals 640 damage over 8 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(180) to craft **Requires: First Aid(125) to use **Note: To learn how to make Heavy Silk Bandages, you will need to purchase a book. The First Aid trainers do not teach this skill. "Manual: Heavy Silk Bandage". You can purchase this book from the same vendor as you purchased the "Expert First Aid" book. * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=4371 Mageweave Bandage **Green:210 Grey:270 **Heals 800 damage over 8 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(210) to craft **Requires: First Aid(150) to use High Level Recipes * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=5545 Heavy Mageweave Bandage **Green:240 Grey:300 **Heals 1104 damage over 8 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(240) to craft **Requires: First Aid(175) to use * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=4808 Runecloth Bandage **Green:260 Grey:320 **Heals 1360 damage over 8 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(260) to craft **Requires: First Aid(200) to use * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=5259 Heavy Runecloth Bandage **Green:290 Grey:350 **Heals 2000 damage over 8 seconds. **Requires: First Aid(290) to craft **Requires: First Aid(225) to use Manual Location Guide To reach Expert skill in First Aid (above level 150), you need the "Expert First Aid - Under Wraps" manual (1 Gold). * For Alliance players, this manual is sold by Deneb Walker, in the Arathi Highlands near Stromgarde Keep (tloc 26, 58) * For Horde players, this manual is sold by Balai Lok'Wein, in the Dustwallow Marsh near Brackenwall Village (tloc 36, 30) Other useful manuals are: * Manual: Heavy Silk Bandage ** Alliance: Deneb Walker, Arathi Highlands ** Horde: Balai Lok'Wein, Dustwallow Marsh * Manual: Mageweave Bandage ** Alliance: Deneb Walker, Arathi Highlands ** Horde: Balai Lok'Wein, Dustwallow Marsh * Manual: Strong Anti-Venom ** Appears to be a random drop ** The Argent Dawn Quartermaster in The Bulwark sells the recipe at Honored reputation level. Note: The above items are books, not normal trained skills. You can buy them even if you don't have the requisite First Aid level and use them later. This will save you travel time, if you have the cash available. To reach Artisan skill in First Aid (above level 225), you will need to complete a quest: * Alliance players will need to complete the Triage quest in Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh. * Horde players will need to complete the Horde Trauma quest in Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands. To qualify for the Artisan First Aid quest, you must be level 35 and have First Aid at 225 (earlier versions of WoW required you to be level 40 and also know how to make Mageweave Bandages). The three highest-level bandages are taught by the artisan quest-giver without charge as your skill increases. ---- Category:Professions Category:First Aid